Valentines
by Tropical BlueJay
Summary: Dil has planned a special valentines gift for Evie, he's sure she'll love.


_I was going to wait until valentine's day to post this story, however I decided against it because I don't even know if I'll be available on valentine's day to post anything, even though I'm not doing anything on the day, because I'm just a single person. Just because I'm single doesn't mean my beautiful oc Evie Lewis can't get any action. Megan and Derek, don't exist in this one-shot, sadly. I don't think I'll be updating "Stay My Baby" soon, since I'm really really really sick._

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rugrats/AGU or it's characters. I own original characters mentioned. Starr Pickles & Ezra Fields (LilNate03's)**_

* * *

 **Breakfast**

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning, on valentine's day when Dylan Prescott Pickles had woken up. He was so excited to start the day, especially since he had the entire day planned out for his beautiful girlfriend Evie Lewis. He would start her day off with breakfast in bed, and then he had many other exciting things for them to do. He was so happy his boss allowed him a day of to spend the day with his special princess.

Dil quietly got out of bed so he wouldn't wake her up, he didn't want to ruin the surprise. He looked around the room for his boxers,he didn't want to walk to the kitchen naked. Especially since he shared an apartment with his little sister Starr and her boyfriend Ezra. They all decided to get an apartment together, so they could finish college and it was easier to pay for a shared apartment than a dorm room.

Dil and Evie were in their last year of community college, and were planning on going to university soon. While Ezra was on his third year of university, since he went to community college first as well. Starr took a different direction and went straight to university and was on her second year, which meant Dil and Evie only did three years of community college.

He finally found his boxers hanging on the back of the chair near the computer, Evie must've threw them there last night. He walked over towards the chair grabbing his boxers and sliding them on. He soon grabbed a random pair of sweats and a shirt before leaving the room quietly, so he wouldn't wake up sleeping beauty.

Dil expected to see Ezra up making Starr some breakfast but to his surprise he wasn't. He was probably to lazy to wake up this early and do something for his girlfriend. It was probably because Dil was just a hopeless romantic, which is something Evie loved about him. He smiled softly before walking towards the cabinets and taking out a couple of pans to start cooking with.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later**

* * *

When he was finished with making breakfast he placed the plates of food on the tray and walked towards his bedroom. On his way to the room he ran into Ezra in the hallway, he was shirtless and stretching his arms over his head. When he eyes landed on Dil he gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing up this early?" Ezra asked scratching the back of his head.

Dil rolled his eyes at Ezra's clueless expression, "did you forget today is Valentine's day? I just finished making my sleeping beauty some breakfast, I think you should make some for the beast before she get mad that you forgot again."

Ezra's eyes widen in horror, he completely forgot the today was that dreadful day. "Thanks for reminding me, I have to do something and quick," he said walking past him and into the kitchen.

Dil couldn't help but shake his head, leave it up to Ezra to forget that it was Valentine's day. He wouldn't dare forget this day, especially since he had a surprise proposal for his sleeping beauty today. Today was the day he was going to ask the girl of his dream to marry him and he had to do it perfectly. He walked into their room and placed the tray down on the end table and walked over towards Evie's side of the bed.

He leaned down towards her eyes and the whispered softly in her ear, "sleeping beauty it's time to wake up." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her exposed cheek, since she was laying on her side.

Evie groaned and pulled the covers over her head, "five more minutes papa bear." She sighed softly.

Dil couldn't help but laugh at his sleeping beauty, "but mama bear, it's valentine's day and I have a surprise for you." He walked back over towards the tray and picked it up walking back over towards Evie.

Evie peeked from underneath the covers with a huge grin. "You cooked breakfast for me papa bear? That's really nice, thank you," she pulled the covers away and sits up in bed while he placed the tray in her lap.

"Anything for my beautiful mama bear," he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "This isn't your only surprise though, I have the entire day planned out for us."

"You plan so much, and every year papa bear," Evie pouts biting into the toast. "Next year I'm planning something, so don't think about doing anything alright papa bear?"

Dil nodded his head with a small smile, it was sweet that Evie wanted to plan something for valentine next year. However, he always planned everything because he has so many romantic ideas in his mind. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to spoil his girlfriend rotten with his love and gifts. He stood up off the bed and walked over towards the closet.

"We are going to the amusement park in a few, I'm going out to get something, I'll be back in ten minutes." He grabbed his coat out the closet, he had to go pick up the ring, since the jeweler said it was finished. He had customized the perfect ring for Evie.

Evie looked at her boyfriend with a piece of bacon hanging from her lips. "Where are you going?"

"Just to go pick up a present mama bear, don't worry I'll be back in ten minutes, when I come back you should be ready," Dil grabbed his keys off the nightstand and kissed Evie on her cheek. "While I'm out, is there anything you want?"

Evie shakes her head, "I just want you to be careful, and make it back here safe and sound." She gives him a small smile and kissed his lips.

Dil chuckled into the kiss and once it was finished he left the room, leaving Evie to get ready. He was proud of himself, everything he had planned was going flawlessly, the ring was finished on time. It was running smoothly for him, nothing can ruin his day.

'I can't feel my face when I'm with you~'

His phone rang in his pocket, he took it out and answered the phone while getting into the front seat. "Hello? Dil Pickles speaking," he said into the phone with a small smirk.

"Dilly~ what are you doing at this very moment?" Lillian's voice came from the other line.

Dil started his car and pulled out the driveway, putting his phone on speaker. "I'm going to get the ring right now, is everything set up on your end?"

"Yeah, almost, but we have a small problem," Lillian chuckled nervously into the phone.

"I can't believe you broke it, you clumsy ape," Dil could hear Kimi's voice in the background yelling at someone. He sighed softly.

Soon enough Savannah Shane's voice came out next, "it slipped through my fingers, who orders a crystal ball anyway?'

Dil groaned on the phone, "listen, I'm going to pick up the ring right now, after that I'm going to pick up another crystal ball, and I'll bring it to you guys."

"Alright, we have two problems now," Lillian sighed. "The tablecloth that we ordered a few weeks ago won't be here until tomorrow, so the golden cloths won't be here, and the fortune teller canceled last minute."

Everything was running smoothly, it was going flawlessly until he had gotten this call. He parked his car in the parking lot and took his phone on speaker and placed it to his ear, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See you then," Lillian hung up.

Dil placed his head down the his steering wheel, today was going great. Of course there'll be a problem, he can't believe he had to do all of this. He had to buy a new crystal ball, a cloth, and get one of his friends to play the fortune teller. It was already all planned, he asked the actress if she was free and if she wouldn't cancel last minute. He couldn't believe she did this to them. He just hoped he could save this, he pulled out his phone and texted Evie telling her he'll be home in an hour, because his parents and wanted him for something important and they wouldn't be able to make it to the amusement park. However, he still had something planned for them. He called the amusement park and told them to cancel the ride, because he won't be able to make it. If only the stupid cloths came, Savannah didn't drop the ball, and the fortune teller didn't cancel last minute, he wouldn't have to cancel the ride.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later**

* * *

Dil had just picked up the ring, crystal ball, and clothed and was now pulling into the parking lot of the hall he had ranted out for this proposals. He got out the car and walked over towards the door opening it and walking inside. It was decorated the way he wanted, since Evie was into the entire fortune telling thing he wanted that to be the theme. He walked down the hall towards the main room, which was blocked by a huge black cloth, he walked through the cloth.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked his friends who were all sitting around the table holding hands with a candle in the middle. "I brought the crystal ball and table cloth," he held up the bag.

Lillian stood up from the table and grabbed the bag from Dil, "thank you, sorry for having you come over here, Tommy hasn't returned with the car and he left with Chuckie, Phil, and Joel a half an hour ago." She walked over towards the table and blew out the candle, and replaces it with the crystal ball.

Dil shrugged his shoulders, "it isn't your fault." He a look around the room and smiled softly. "You guys did an amazing job with setting everything up, it looks great in here."

"Why are you proposing to her in this type of way?" Savannah asked with a slight eye roll. "Do you think this is romantic?"

Dil glared over towards Savannah, she wasn't criticizing his proposal. "She likes this type of thing, I'm sure she'll love this proposal," he rolled his eyes. He knew that she'll love it, he had an amazing gut feeling that she'll love this very much. "I think this is definitely romantic."

"Lame," Savannah mumbled.

Kimi placed her hands on her hips and glared at Savannah, "is anyone asking for your stupid opinion? you're just jealous you're single, you've had a sour mood all day."

"JEALOUS!? I'M NOT JEALOUS OF ANYONE HONEY" Savannah shouted standing up walking over towards Kimi. She stopped in front of her, "and for your information I do have a boyfriend."

"Can we not do this here?" Lillian said stepping in the middle of Savannah and Kimi. "This is a special day for Dil, and your fighting is just making it worse, please just leave this for another day."

"She started it," they said simultaneously. "What?! You did you stupid bitch."

Dil finally decided to step in, since they were just giving him a headache. "Can you both please stop fighting, and Savannah if you think its so lame, you don't have be apart of this, you can leave the door is behind me," he stated. He placed his index fingers on his temples and started rubbing them.

He glanced down at his watch on his wrist, "I have to pick Evie up right now, when I come back with her they better not be any fight or anything, and the others better be here as well."

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything," Lillian reassured him, pushing him out of the hall. "Just go get Evie, and when you get here everything will be perfect, I know this is a special day for you."

"Thank you so much Lil, you're truly the only person I can count on at this very moment," Dil smiled towards her before walking away towards his car. He had to go pick up Evie, and bring her here. This was something he knew wouldn't fail today. He hopped in the car and drove off to the house.

Evie was in the house laying down on her back with her phone in her hand. She was alone in the apartment, since Ezra decided to take Starr out to eat for a present. Evie knew it was a last minute thing, and so did Starr, but it was the thought that counts.

She heard the front door open and she jumped to her feet running out the room to greet Dil, she knew it was him. Since he had the key, and the other two were away. She looked at him with love shinning in her baby blue eyes.

Dil looked up to see Evie standing a few feet away from him, "I'm sorry I have to cancel our plans for the amusement park."

Evie laughed and ran over towards her boyfriend wrapping her arms around his neck, "that doesn't matter Dil, I just want to spend time with you, that's all that matters."

"I'm glad," Dil whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. This was the girl he wanted, this was someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he was planning on doing just that. "I have one more surprise for you, are you ready for that?"

Evie nodded her head with a small blush on her cheeks, "I'm ready."

"I'm going to have to blindfold you since it is a surprise," Dil walked past her and into the room, only to come out holding up a blindfold. "You trust me don't you?" He asked moving closer to her.

"Of course, I trust you with my life," Evie smiled at Dil, and waited until he placed the blindfold over her eyes. "I'm kind of nervous and excited," she confessed.

Dil chuckled tying the blindfold, "you aren't the only one, I'm hoping you'll enjoy this surprise." He grabbed her hand and walked out the bringing her to the car. It was true, he was nervous, but it was mostly about everything being ready when he arrived to the hall. He started the car and pulled off.

* * *

 **Will You Marry Me?**

* * *

It was finally time, it was time to propose to the woman he loved dearly, he was nervous. He feared for the worst, and he knew he should be thinking negative things at this very moment. They had entered the hall, and he removed the blindfold. He was happy to hear how much Evie loved it, especially since she was into the entire tell me my future thing.

They sat at the table, and the fortune teller - who was Lillian dressed up- grabbed Evie's hand. "I will now tell you you're future," she said in an accent she most likely just made up on the spot.

The placed looked wonderful, they actually managed to finish before he arrived, Lillian must of had them working to death.

"What do you see?" Evie asked in excitement, she couldn't tell that it was Lillian, just dressed up. She was too caught up in the moment to notice.

"I see something loving in your life, I see you spending the rest of your life with the man you love," Lillian said in a more gentle tone. "I also see a wedding in your future."

Evie gasped, she glanced over at Dil before looking back at Lillian, "a wedding?"

Lillian nods her head, "it will be a beautiful wedding, all your friends and family will be there, and it will be the moment perfect day of your life."

"It will," Dil said with a smile standing up from the chair, he pushes the chair away and get a down on one knee. "Evie Lewis, I love you so much,and I want to spend my life with you, I want to Starr a family with you, and I want to only be with you for the rest of my life, I realized that I loved you in the 9th grade, and that days was magical, when I said I loved you for the first time, I knew you were the one I wanted forever, so, will you marry me?"

Evie gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. Her beautiful blue eyes stared to fill up with tears, she nodded her head, "yes, yes, and yes of course I'll marry you Dil, you're the only one I want."

"Omg I'm crying, I told myself I wouldn't cry," Lillian said in her normal voice picking up a tissue from the box she placed underneath the table.

"Lillian, that was you the entire time?" Evie laughed with a huge grin as Dil placed the ring on her finger. She lifted up her hand and stared at the ring, "it's beautiful."

"Where are the others?" Dil asked looking around, he didn't see them anywhere. Did they ditch last minute?

Lillian flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder, "I tied them up, I knew they would've ruined everything." She walked over towards a curtain and pulled it open revealing the other tied up. She took the tape of their mouths.

"Congratulations!" They all yelled simultaneously.

Evie had tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away. "Thank you, this is the best valentine's day ever, I don't think I could top this next year," she pouted with her arms crossed.

Lillian smirked, "don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to beat this, I can give you a few ideas."

* * *

 _Thus finishes my Valentine story for Dil and Evie, if you want to read what Evie does for Dil for next valentine for Dil let me know, I can write it when I'm feeling better. This is a head up, it will be rated M._


End file.
